Why Don’t You Give Up?
is the two hundreth and sixty-second chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Now Seirin attacks, and where Akashi stands in defensive position is as wide as Kagami in the Zone. The audience is very surprised that Akashi wants to stop using his other 4 teammates and defend against Seirin just by himself. Akashi then makes another very quick steal from Hyuuga's pass to Kagami. He then makes his own fast break. However, Kagami manages to get back to stop Akashi, but the latter uses Ankle Break on Kagami. Although Kagami falls down, he immediately quickly gets up and goes back again to defend Akashi. Kagami eventually falls, and Akashi makes the jump shot, mocking Kagami for his useless struggle. The Rakuzan lead is now 14, 78 - 92. Imayoshi then states that if Akashi does not want to rely on his teammates anymore, the match currently would be like Seirin VS Touou, a 1-vs-1 between 2 players in the Zone. During that match, as both Kagami and Aomine were on par, both did not score much, but in the current match, Akashi has a very wide advantage over Kagami. Compared to Akashi, Aomine may be better in scoring, Murasakibara better in defense, but Akashi's Emperor Eye, that can predict future movements, is the superb ability--it can stop anyone regardless of how fast or tall the opponent is. In the end, if Seirin wants to stop Akashi's Emperor Eye, Kagami has to have his own Emperor Eye, which he does not. On the court, Kagami gets swiped by Akashi, and the ball is out of bounds. Dejected, Kagami tearfully, thinking that no matter how hard he plays now, he can not get better at this stage. What's more, he has entered deep into the Zone and is now at the second door, but somehow he just cannot open it. He thinks that to beat Akashi, that door has to be opened, but even if Kagami does not put his hope into opening the second door, he has to force the "Gate-keeper" to make way for him, meaning that just waiting will not let the "Gate-keeper" make way. Kuroko then approaches Kagami, telling Kagami that the latter should give up temporarily, which surprises the team. Kuroko then explains that he is not intending to ask Kagami to give up the match, but the 1-vs-1 against Akashi tactic. Kuroko then asks Kagami to let him join in the 1-vs-1 match-up. At first, Kagami thinks that he should be given some more time so that he can finally defeat Akashi, but he thinks again that he should already have learnt his lesson. Since he could not open the Zone's second door, he should do what he has to do first. In the end, Kagami agrees to let Kuroko help him defeat Akashi and Rakuzan. Hyuuga asks Kuroko what will Kagami and Kuroko do when facing Akashi. Kuroko replies that as he was watching from the bench, he saw that the difference between Kagami and Akashi is just the former's lack of Emperor Eye, so Kuroko says that he will try to make up for that deficiency. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Seijūrō Akashi's Zone *Seijūrō Akashi's Emperor Eye *Seijūrō Akashi's Ankle Break Navigation